


Morning Routine

by sinnnnnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depression mention, Fantasizing, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pregame Ouma Kokichi - Freeform, Pregame Saihara Shuichi, hurt/comfort?, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnnnnie/pseuds/sinnnnnie
Summary: Bonkichi has his own ways of overcoming his morning depression.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 33





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I doodled this in a day and it was really sweet and i had fun.  
> Enjoy Bon crushing on Kagehara

Another day of hurt, another day in this dumb, aching body.  
Another day of Kokichi forcing himself to get out of bed, despite his better judgment.

Already half awake, laying in his bed, Kokichi was waiting for the anxiety enducing sound of his phone alarm to tare through the calm morning coziness - For his que to get back out there and face the world once more.

God, what a pain.

How many times did Kokichi wish to just go to sleep and simply not wake up again.  
Or at least... to wake up to something better than this.  
Some _one_ better than this.  
Anything but this stupid lonely bed and his stupid lonely, depressed thoughts.

Someone was already sprinting across the hall, with certainty claiming the bathroom before any of the other kids at the orphanage could.  
Ouma didn't care. He had his own bathroom next door.  
Maybe having to get up to use the washroom first would have been a motivator to get out of bed in the morning...

  
That's when the alarm went off.

If this was a cartoon, Kokichi would have smashed or thrown something random at the little, annoying device.  
Instead he reached next to himself on the bed to ridden the early hours of the noise manually.

He sat up, just starring into nothingness for a moment, until, eventually dragging more than swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.  
"More enthusiasm, Kokichi", his own voice echoed in his head.  
"No thanks, I'm fine", his mouth responded without permission from his brain.

"Good morning, Saihara-Chan. I hope you're doing better than me.."

Ouma's heart skipped a beat at the sudden realization of what he just said.  
He did so every day, but having Saihara on his mind got his gears turning quicker than any amount of sugar ever could, while making the sadness disappear better than any medication would ever be able to.

Kokichi let out a sigh before bouncing onto his feet.  
And so did approximately three or so others, because a horde of stomping feet stumbled down the hall and clattered into the door next to Ouma's room.  
" _Occupieeed_ " a girl's voice sing-sang from the other room, followed by silent cussing.

Only little over a year and he'd get himself and his few friends, that were still stuck here with him, out of this mess for good to join the rest of their family, who were roaming the streets already.

With regained motivation, Kokichi started getting ready by staggering into the 'bathroom', which was just a closet with the basics of bathroom furnishing.

While having the toothbrush protruding from his mouth, both hands were working on his hair, putting plum colored strands back in their place.

Kokichi loved it when someone was working on his hair.  
There was something comforting about it.  
He always had a hair brush with him in his bag.  
He'd brush his hair anytime he could: to calm himself down, to alleviate the anxiety before a presetation, to treat himself after doing a good job, or...  
Anytime his thoughts were involuntarily plastered with Saihara again.

The small boy could feel his face flush as the brush passed through his silky hair.

It was so nice to fantasize about getting up in the morning and being able to see Saihara's perfect eyes.  
Even with a messy bedhead, he'd probably still look stunning.  
Saihara-Chan is always stunning.

Kokichi's hand stopped to twist a lock around his finger.  
He couldn't feel it through the hair itself, of course, but it tingled in his chest regardless.  
Would Saihara like the way it feels?  
Maybe he'd stop to play with his hair, too.  
Now perfectly tangle free, the brush made its way, softly caressing Ouma's scalp, and down to the tips of his purple highlights.

Ouma sort of lost himself in the moment.  
He kept stroking through his hair, while quietly humming the tune of a song that made him think of something nice.  
Though, the flavor of toothpaste on his tongue quickly reminded him of reality and his eyes fluttered open after what felt like an eternity.

Enough.  
That was enough pampering for today.  
If he didn't hurry, the kitchen would be crowded before he knew it. Making breakfast with the others fuzzing around was the last thing Kokichi wanted today..

"Stupid", he muttered while cleaning the sink.


End file.
